The letter
by maddddds5
Summary: The gaang meets up at ba sing se, but where is suki? Why does she send sokka a letter, and how does he react? The rating is just to be safe.


THIS TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE AND WAS ONE OF MY FIRST EVER FANFICTIONS, SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TO HARSHLY.

DISCLAMAR: I OWN NOTHING

Toph, Sokka, and Aang were waiting at the entrance of Ba sing se for Katara and Suki. It has been 2 moths since Katara left. Katara had gone to the South Pole to train some new waterbenders, sadly Aang wasn't able to go along with her. He had to help rebuild Ba sing se after the fire nation destroyed it. Aang was excited because he really missed her not seeing her for so long.

Suki left 5 months ago. She had to train new kyoshi warriors and train Ty lee as the new leader; since she would be moving away with Sokka. Sokka was psyched! He was never able to visit Suki whenever she was free because he was busy and vise versa. Sokka had been waiting for this day for a long time. They had taken Appa because Kyoshi Island and the South Pole were very far away. Katara kept Appa with her and was picking up Suki on her way back to Ba sing se. As Appa was seen in coming in the distance, both Aang's and Sokka's hearts skipped a beat. Sokka's heart sank, however, when Appa landed and Suki wasn't on him. "Where's Suki?" Sokka asked Katara very confused.

"Umm…here. She gave me a letter when I went to pick her up. She told me to give it to you." Katara answered handing Sokka the letter Suki wrote. After she hands it to him, Aang runs to hug her. "I missed you soooo much!" Aang yelled. He squished her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Oh!, I missed you soooo much too!" she had whispered back to him. She closed the gap between their lips. It was only a quick kiss though because Sokka screamed and dropped to his knees.

"Did you know about this Katara?" Sokka was only able to whisper it through his hurt tears.

"Did I know what?" Katara questioned confused. Sokka handed her the letter, it had almost dropped from his shaking hand. Katara saw it had said:

Dear Sokka,

I love you, but I'm so sorry. Being here on Kyoshi Island for so long it caused me to find someone else. I tried to keep my loyalty to you for so long, but I couldn't ignore my strong feelings anymore. I hope that we can still be friends for we have been through so much together. I will try to visit everyone later this year, that is only if its ok with you.  
Again I am so, so sorry. You're a great person and I hope you find someone as wonderful as you.

With love,  
Suki

"Oh spirits! I am so sorry Sokka!" Katara said while hugging him. He was now standing up, accepting the hug.

"What's going on?" Toph questioned. Which happened to be exactly what Aang was thinking. Katara gave Aang the letter and told him to tell Toph what it said. And took the letter from her hand and nodded in agreement. Katara could see Aang's emotions change as he read it. As Toph was told about it she looked at them with and I'll take care of this' look, and motioned for Aang and Katara to leave. Katara had opened her mouth to disagree, but was cut short before she could even get a word out. "I can handle this. You and twinkle toes go and enjoy our first day back together. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of all this." Toph spoke softly so Sokka wouldn't hear. Both Aang and Katara look at Toph and Sokka, then each other. Giving each questioning looks. "Just go already!" Toph yelled annoyed. They both nodded as if to say 'ok'. Aang walked over to where Katara was now sitting next to Sokka, on a bench. He took her hand as they walked away together.

Sokka looked up as Katara walked away with the airbender. They were holding hands, but Sokka was to worn out and upset to yell at Aang for such a public display of affection. Sokka just gagged. Even though Katara and Aang have been together for a little over 4 years, ever since fire lord Ozai had been defeated. Sokka, though, sill couldn't rap his head around the relationship.

Lost in his thoughts, Sokka didn't even notice Toph sitting next to him, in Katara's place. It was Toph's simple gesture of hugging Sokka that made him realize the earthbender next to him. Hw hugged her back as she softly spoke " I am so, so, so sorry for what has happened" Sokka then started to cry a few silent tears.

"Thank you Toph." Was all Sokka was able to choke out though his tears.

"Aww, snoozels. There are a lot of things in life you'll want to change or fix, but we just simply can't."

"Ok. I guess your right," he sighed. " I don't know why, but I think that's exactly what I needed to hear." there was a little while of silence while they both just sat thinking. Then Sokka looked up from their hug, Toph did the same. He leaned his head down and kissed her, it was just a simple peck. He backed up and looked at her. " Sokka?…Sokka?…YO! SOKKA!" he jolted awake and saw the voice was Toph's. He seemed to have fallen asleep in her arms, exhausted from everything. He had simply dreamed up the kiss. He couldn't fight the feeling as he looked at her, has he always had feelings for the beautiful earthbender? He couldn't understand it. He missed Suki so much, he still loved her so much. Suki must have not felt the same because she found someone else so easily. How could she do that? They both loved each other; they were going to start a life together. Yet, somehow he suddenly likes Toph? "Sokka..? Whatcha thinking about?" Toph had asked because he was staring off into space.

"Oh…um…nothing. Its nothing" Sokka stammered through silent tears. He didn't even know why he was crying.

"NO! It was something! I could feel your heartbeat racing while you were thinking, AND I can feel when your lying Remember?

"Ok, so I was thinking about Suki…" Sokka felt so embarrasses. Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He didn't know why he felt like that; he just did for some reason. Toph seemed oblivious to this tough, and went on to tell Sokka that the only way to get over her was to stop thinking about her. " Easy for you to say" Sokka barked.

"Easy for me to say! It is easy for me to say! That's the only thing that got me through this for so long without ripping off someone's head! Do you think it was easy for me to know there's someone out there with exactly what I want? That no one even understands the pain I feel? Do you think I enjoyed you and Suki together? Huh? Can't you see Sokka? I love you, I always have! Just you've never felt the same about me. You were too love drunk in Suki! I'm just another 'buddy' and that's all I'll ever be" Toph looked at Sokka's stunned expression; she couldn't believe she bust said all that out loud. Oh spirits! I'm SO stupid! She thought.

Sokka on the other hand had a light bulb go off in his head. No! It wasn't Suki he loved. He had strong feelings toward someone, it just wasn't Suki…it was Toph! He couldn't believe he never saw it before. As Toph got up to run away from embarrassment, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "I think…I think…I-I love you Toph," Sokka spat out. Before Toph could even process it Sokka leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. At first she just stood there stunned, but only for a few seconds. She started to kiss him back. Sokka could feel that that kiss was real, It felt a lot nicer than any of the kisses he shared with Suki.

Later that night Zuko and Mai had come to visit because for some reason Aang and Katara had wanted everyone there urgently. Soon after Zuko and Mai had gotten there Ty Lee came with her boyfriend, than Suki came with her new boyfriend. Katara and Suki were best friends and since Sokka had surprisingly said it was ok if Suki came, she thought it'd be a good idea.

Before dinner is a bout to start, Aang randomly stands up and announces that he and Katara are now engaged. He gave her a betrothal necklace that afternoon; it has a combination of nation and water tribe symbols along the outside rim and an iceberg in the middle. It's the iceberg that Katara had found him in and since forth there destinies had been intertwined.

They ate dinner in honor of the engagement. Nothing went wrong even Sokka and Suki were getting along. Well, almost nothing went wrong. When Aang told everyone him and Katara were getting married Sokka tried to strangle Aang, but thankfully Katara intervened and water shipped Sokka away. But besides that, everything went great. Half way through dinner though Mai snickered. "Looks like Aang and Katara aren't the only ones with an announcement." Looking at Sokka and Toph holding hands. Everyone then looked at them. "…Sokka?" Katara asked her brother.

"Ok so big deal. Snoozels here and I are dating." Toph simply states.

"awwwww!" Katara screams in excitement and ran to hug Sokka. " do you want me to choke Toph like you did Aang?" Katara teased.

"Only if you have a death with sugar queen." Toph answered for Sokka. Everyone then started to laugh. Sokka realized that even though this day started of horribly, it taught him a great lesson and ended as a perfect day.


End file.
